


Fine Lines

by No_Hugs_Peach



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, Non-Massacre AU, this started as a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Hugs_Peach/pseuds/No_Hugs_Peach
Summary: A collection of scenes, chapter summaries below.1) There’s a fine line between a daddy kink and an Oedipus Complex2) What happened to your wrist?3) Turning the tables
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui, Hyuuga Hinata & Yuuhi Kurenai, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Yamanaka Ino, Kankurou/Tenten (Naruto), Team Gai - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	1. Challenge Scene

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading some ShiSaku fics, and my friend Katie and I were discussing kink tropes. Witty comment was said, challenge was issued to write one scene with that as the only summary. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a fine line between a daddy kink and an Oedipus Complex

Sakura enjoyed her current life; she was making strides at the hospital, currently they were not at war, and she was having regular orgasms curtesy of her favorite Sharingan-wielder. Not that Ino would agree, according to her favorite blonde she was “burying herself in work” and “avoiding her feelings”. Which was ridiculous, if she was avoiding her feelings then she wouldn’t be having so many orgasms.  
Of course, that might have to do with Ino not knowing who her favorite Sharingan-wielder was. Or that he was out of the village on an extended mission. And as much as she appreciated personal aids, it just wasn’t the same.

“Oh, what about him!” Ino gestured excitedly to the shinobi entering the bar. After much pleading, Sakura had agreed to head out for the night. Enjoy the local nightlife, instead of avoid looking at the clock and wishing she had taken up his offer to move in a month ago.

But that was too fast, even for him - she hadn’t even introduced him to her friends as her boyfriend. It also felt weird to call him boyfriend, it seemed so small a word for their relationship and too juvenile for his age. Not to mention the judgement, especially from her teammates. They would never look at her the same - or him for that matter.

Sakura focused on the man entering, he wasn’t bad to look at. He was tall, his dark brown hair tousled from the wind outside. The jacket he wore did nothing to diminish his broad shoulders and thick biceps. His face still had some softness of youth, lacking a certain edge that she had come to crave. “Pass.”

“Pass?" Skepticism dripped from her words, "He could throw you around like a sack of potatoes!”

“When is your fiancé coming to get you?” Sakura took a sip of her drink, “I swear, you get fixated when he’s gone for long periods of time.”

“I don’t get fixated!” Ino’s protest was half-hearted at best, “Besides, there’s something to be said about knowing a guy can fuck you into a wall. Ask Tenten.”

“Since last I checked she had moved to Suna, I kinda can’t do that. Besides, it’s not that I don’t like a guy who can be rough with me. I just-” She broke off as Kakashi entered the bar, his head turning to scan the crowd.

“You just what?” Ino leaned on the bar to follow her gaze, “Oh, Kakashi-sensei’s team is back.” Sakura saw the moment the math clicked in her friend’s head. Her blue eyes widened before narrowing, her face turning carefully towards her. “They’ve been gone for, what, almost three weeks now? About how long you’ve been going crazy at work, actually. Could it be that your boy-toy has been on a mission?”

“He’s not my boy-toy.”

“But he was out on a mission. And now he’s back.” Ino’s smile was predatory, “He was part of Kakashi’s team.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Oh my god," Ino's voice was a loud whisper, "you're banging Kakashi! That’s why you won’t let anyone meet him!”

Sakura wanted to sink into the floor, “No! I am not banging my former sensei!”

“He’s so old, why?”

“First off, he’s not that old. Second, I’m not. Third, he was my sensei – that’s basically my dad.”

“Hey! I don’t judge your daddy kink; you don’t judge my roughneck kink. Anyway, if you’re not sleeping with him then why is he coming over here?”

Sakura looked back; he was actually making his way towards them, bypassing open seats at the end of bar. “Probably because you keep saying his name. Have you considered that?” She hissed in retort.

They watched as the infamous copy-nin approached, he raised a hand when he reached them. His gaze focused on the pinkette. “Sakura-chan, there you are.”

Ino’s single raised eyebrow spoke volumes. She forced herself to look away and focus on the grey-haired shinobi in front of her. “You were looking for me?”

“There’s a situation.”

Sakura was on her feet in an instant, worry etched on her face. “Is he okay? No, if he was then he’d be here.” She rushed to the door, Kakashi following behind at a much more sedate pace.

“He’s mostly fine now.”

“Mostly like he’s avoiding the hospital or mostly like someone’s cleared him?”

“Mostly like he’s been cleared by Shizune. But he went home to rest. By the way, when was I going to find out that one of my adorable students is seeing one of my colleagues?” Kakashi matched her pace to give her a side-eye. Shit.

“She didn’t even tell you?” Sakura felt Ino’s hand grabbing for her arm but pulled out of reach. She couldn’t stop now.

“Why would she tell me? Did you tell Asuma you started dating Kiba right away?”

“No.”

“Exactly. The only thing worse than Asuma seeing your hickey was Gai seeing the chakra burns on Tenten’s wrists.”

“Things happen!”

Sakura whirled on them, eyes flashing, “What are you doing?”

“We’re going with you!” Ino responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “What else would we do?”

“Actually,” Kakashi’s tone was deceptively causal in its correction, “I’m going home. Shishui’s apartment is on my way.”

Sakura ignored Ino’s sputtering behind her as she started running.


	2. Bonus Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to your wrist?

Tenten rubbed at her wrist, last night had been great but maybe not enough recovery time. She’d have to sneak some ointment from Neji during the next break though, Gai and Lee had asked for one training session for old time’s sake, and that meant no unscheduled breaks.

This was so much easier when she was more sexually frustrated than satisfied. When she was frustrated, she had energy to burn and a full night’s sleep beforehand. Now, well Kankurou had arrived late in the evening and kept her up for hours. Hours well spent - truth be told she hadn’t slept this well since he was last in town. But the quality in this case didn’t make up for the lack of quantity.

“What’d you do to your wrist?” Neji muttered as she rubbed at the spot again while picking up her weapons.

She shook her head and glared at him, now was not the time.

“Tenten! What happened to your wrist?” Gai’s booming voice carried over to them.

Fuck. Before she could protest he was bounding over, concern etched on his face. Neji ducked his head, avoiding both her glare and any eye-contact with their former sensei. She shifted her sleeves, hoping to hide the evidence of her personal life.

“Nothing major, just uh…just forgot to stretch.”

Neji tried to cover his laugh with a cough. Gai was oblivious.

“I thought your other wrist was injured last month?” His eyebrows furrowed, his hand reaching out for hers.

“Yeah, I over-compensated. Got impatient.” She clutched the fabric between her fingers, clamping it in place.

“Have you had any of the medics look at it?” He grabbed hold of her arm, trying to examine it through the fabric.

“Yep, spoke to Ino yesterday actually.” That wasn’t a lie. “She recommended rest, so I immobilized it for a bit last night.” Also, not a lie. “Guess I didn’t rest it quite enough.” No statement had ever been more true.

“The point of immobilizing it is that you don’t even attempt to use it.” Gai scolded. And damn she had to fight to keep a straight face. “Tenten, I can’t take a look at your wrist unless you let go of the sleeve.”

“It’s fine, I’m just gonna wrap it up. Neji can help me, make sure-”

“The last time you protested this much your arm was broken.”

“Yeah, but that was totally different. I’ve matured so much since then.”

“That was only six months ago!” Lee chimed in, already digging through his pack. Since getting a team he’d started carrying supplies with him everywhere. Despite her and Neji’s insistence that he just invest in something with pockets.

“Exactly! It’s still fresh in my mind, not gonna make that mistake again.” She tried to pull her arm free but Gai held firm.

“Tenten,” Shit, that tone. He was playing dirty, trying to get her to lower her defenses by sounding disappointed and concerned. “if you’d rather sit out this training session that’s fine. I merely thought it would be nice to spend time with my precious students again.”

“It’s not…It’s not that I don’t want to train.” She loosened her grip on the sleeve by a millimeter. He pounced, tugging the fabric up to reveal the thin red marks on her skin. The burn from chakra standing out like a scar.

Gai’s eyes darted between her face and her wrist. She tried to keep her face perfectly blank, a contrast to the very expressive face in front of her. The roaring in her ears drowned out whatever Lee was saying.

Gai opened and closed his mouth a few times. Time slowed down while she waited to hear his comment. God, this could not get any more mortifying.

“So, I guess you didn’t learn from that episode last week of Sex Sent Me to the ER?" Neji’s comment broke the freeze. She and Gai both turned sharply to look at him. The arrogant bastard just smirked and shrugged his shoulder. The movement shifted his hair.

“Says the guy who obviously missed last night’s episode about the couple with the ear issue.” Tenten smiled brightly, “I guess your date with Hana went well?”

The flush her retort brought to his ears highlighted the small bandage that had been covered a moment ago.


End file.
